What Doesn't Kill You
by Iron Zombie
Summary: Mackenzie Barton is Clint's daughter. She lives a normal life, and that's it. Just normal… until she discovers that her dad isn't exactly the businessman she thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**You must all think I'm incredibly insane, which I am. Anyways, not to worry, since I've already written about ten chapters of this, so updates will be more frequent, like three or four a week maybe. Plus with summer vacation coming up, I'll have heaps of time to write my little heart out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

I jammed my headphones deeper into my ears and turned the volume way up. My parents were fighting again. My dad's been coming home late from work - sometimes he doesn't even come back at all for days at a time - and when he does he comes back with injuries. My mom's mad at him for that.

I just don't get why she can't accept the fact that my dad is probably getting into gang fights in the middle of the night. Either that or he's cheating on mom with some whore, but that doesn't really explain the injuries.

No, Mackenzie! Don't think about that! Think about the song that's playing.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah. Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late. My phone doesn't work 'cause it's out of ra-ange. Looks like it's just one of those kinda days._

I though the lyrics for a few seconds, but my thoughts kept drifting back to my parents' fight. I could still hear their loud voice, though they were muffled by the music blaring in my ears. I'm actually surprised the cops haven't come yet. Wouldn't some nosy neighbour have called them by now? Or at least barged in, screaming at us to shut the fudge up?

But no. No cops came. No angry neighbours. Just my parents and me.

As the chorus of the song I was listening to (Runaway by Avril Lavigne) came up, I got an idea. No, I'm not gonna run away. I'm just gonna hide out at my secret spot that is completely isolated from the rest of the house.

As a kid, I liked to explore my house, look around for secret rooms or passages. I was a curious child, who could blame me? Anyways, I found this passage that was under the bathtub in my parents' bathroom. I found it when I was in there looking for some toilet paper to teepee my elementary school enemy's house when I stepped on a loose tile. So, naturally, I lifted the tile, and then the one next to it and the one next to that. There was some wood underneath that, that would go down in steps. It kept going underneath the bathtub but I couldn't lift that, so I was left with one option. To squeeze through the tiny space.

To this day, I can still fit through there. It is big enough for the average teenage girl to go through anyway.

I grabbed my laptop, my iPod and a flashlight and started out of my room and towards my parents' bathroom. I entered the bathroom and kept the lights off. Once I found the tiles that had cover up the passage I pulled them off and shoved my laptop, and iPod down the stairs and put my flashlight in my mouth. I sucked in my breath to make myself as small as possible and pushed myself down the small space.

Lying down on the stairs, I pulled the tiles back to where they originally sat so it looked as if nothing had happened in the bathroom. I took the flashlight out of my mouth and crawled down the stairs until I could stand properly. I felt for my laptop and picked it up along with my iPod. I walked carefully, one step at a time.

The hall was pitch black. The light from my flashlight danced around the darkness and I made my way down the thin hallway. I walked for about twenty feet before I reached a dead end. Well, it looks like a dead end. I felt the wall for the brick that stuck out and pushed it. The wall split and the sides slid apart. Behind that false wall was a room, surrounded by grey brick. It wasn't big, but it was a nice cubby. I furnished it a few years back. Nothing major, but I did bring down a bean bag, which barely fit. I had to half empty it of those little foam balls and refill it when it was down here. I had pillows and blankets down there too, and some of our old computer screens. I used them for security. Well, kinda. I bugged the entire house, cameras and listening devices. I can see and hear everything from those computers that I set up down in my little sanctuary.

I did all that when I was thirteen, when I was waaay too into espionage. It was just a childish dream. I didn't really bother to take down any of the bugs and they were helpful for when I was down here and my parents were calling for me. I brought up the screen for my bedroom. I really didn't need eyes on the living room where my parents were now.

I collapsed into the bean bag with my laptop and continued what I was doing, in complete peace this time. I turned on my music and blasted it through the speakers of the iPod dock I had down there. You wouldn't be able to hear it from upstairs anyway.

After reading a lot of gossip on celebrities and watching meaningless videos on YouTube (It's amazing. I can get internet down here but no cell service), I began to feel drowsy.

My world faded to black as sleep swept over me.

* * *

"Kenzie? MACKENZIE! Where are you?" my mother's voice echoed through my room. My eyes shot open and I looked around. I wasn't in my bedroom, I was in my secret cubby. And my mother's shrill voice sounded through the speakers. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the monitor - my mom was in my bedroom, panicking. Now I realised why; my window was open halfway. She thought I had run away.

"Clint!" my mom called and my dad strolled to my bedroom where he saw his wife completely freaked out.

"Where's Kenz?" he asked slowly, scanning my room.

My mom motioned to my window and said, "I think she ran away. Clint, you have to do something!"

"Yep, I'll go look around the neighbourhood. You call the police," he said.

I almost smiled at how concerned they were, but I couldn't help but remember how they were going at each other's throats last night, not literally.

I sighed. I pulled myself out of the beanbag. I made sure both my parents were well away from their bathroom and then headed out of the secret room and down the passageway until I reached the staircase. I crawled up and when I reached the top I pushed out the tiles and climbed out. It was a tight squeeze, but I managed it. I repositioned the tiles and dusted myself off. That tunnel was pretty cool, but it was so dirty!

I casually walked out of the bathroom and ran into my frantic mother.

"Morning," I greeted with a sleepy smile.

"Kenzie!" she exclaimed, wrapping me in a tight hug and kissing the top of my blond head. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, feigning obliviousness.

"We thought you ran away," mom answered. I burst out laughing. "You. Thought. I. Ran. Away?" I said between giggles. Mom nodded sheepishly before kissing my forehead.

"You get ready for school, okay? I'll fix you some breakfast." I nodded and headed over to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Well, this day was going to be… eventful.

* * *

After school that day, I walked through the busy streets of my hometown, headed to my job. It was an awful job. I worked in an expensive café and I had to serve snobby rich people. But I guess I couldn't complain. I got more tips than I would anyplace else, and it beats serving fatty foods to overweight people at some fast food joint. I walked into the café through the back and chucked my bag where the other workers kept their belongings and hung an apron around my neck. I quickly washed my hands and grabbed a tray which held a cappuccino and a smoothie… for table three. I rechecked the receipt that it was the right table and walked out of the kitchen out to the café front. My sights set on table three.

Oh shit. Fudge fudge fudge. I spun around and practically ran back into the kitchen. I slammed down the tray and peeked out from a position where I could see table three completely.

There, sitting and chatting happily, was my dad, and a woman with bright red hair. This could only mean one thing. Dad was cheat-

"What are you doing? You have a table to serve!" my boss's voice rang out behind me. I spun around and put on an obviously fake smile.

"I know I just started, but can I take my break now?" I asked. My boss let out a sigh, but he agreed. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I took of my apron and grabbed a bagel that was fresh out of the oven and headed over the booth behind dad's, making sure my face was facing away from him. He and the woman were talking in hushed voices, and I really had to strain to hear.

"Tash, I can't. I can't leave Kenz and Tracy again. Tracy's already threatened to leave and take my daughter with her. I just can't do this one," Dad said. What the fudge were they talking about? Mom threatened to leave?

"Well that blows," the woman named Tash said. This could only mean one thing; dad was cheating on mom. Unless he was a spy and he worked for a top secret agency and this woman was his partner. Ha, those things only happen in the movies!

I kept listening. I needed proof hat it wasn't true. I needed proof that my dad wasn't a cheater. I needed proof that my dad wasn't a bad person. I needed proof.

"Barton! Breaks over!" my boss called from the kitchen. I immediately shrunk into my seat as I felt a shadow cast over me.

"Kenz, you were eavesdropping?" I heard my father say.

"Um, maybe…" I answered. I looked up and standing next to my dad was the redhead, Tash.

"Sup?" I asked her, turning my attention from Dad.. Her face was blank the whole time. She didn't reply.

"Okaaaay… Well, you heard the man, I gotta get back to work! See ya 'round Tash!" I called, getting up and heading back to the kitchen. I was definitely in for a stern talking to when I got home that night.

* * *

As soon as I opened the front door, I dashed to my bedroom. I wanted- needed- to avoid the wrath of my father. Nah, dad's cool. He'll probably just take my laptop to work for a day and then 'forget' to bring it for a month. I heard my dad's footsteps pound behind me as he followed me to my room. I immediately dropped my bag and grabbed my laptop, hugging it close to my chest.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but you're not taking my Jeremy!" I yelled.

Dad just stood there, looking at me like I was crazy. "You gave your laptop a name?" he asked. I nodded like a little kid whilst still hugging my computer.

"Laptops are people too, punk!" I exclaimed, acting all tough. My dad let out a laugh which, let's face it, never happens when your parents are going to punish you. So I released my laptop and placed on my bed. Big mistake. Dad snatched it from the bed and took off out of my room.

"Aw hell no!" I yelled in a funny accent before following him. He was not going to hurt my Jeremy.

He knocked over some stuff like the laundry basket to block my path, but I didn't slow down. I just jumped over every obstacle thrown in my way.

"What is going on here?!" a shrill voice yelled. My mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but she was never one to have fun. She was always worried, or angry, or both. She always got pissed when me and Dad had fun. Well, that was only because chaos follows us everywhere. Like the whole business with the obstacles. Yeah, we'd have to clean that up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sup guys! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I am absolutely ecstatic! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

I didn't want to go to school, but I knew I had to. I had a history test. We were studying World War Two. The only good thing about it was the Captain America was hot, but other than that, war bores me to death.

Ugh, today was as hot as hell, but I crawled underneath the covers anyway. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

I heard my dad's footsteps as he entered my room.

"Kenz, get up. You're already late enough as it is," he said.

"Dad, I don't feel too good," I muttered, clutching my blanket to my chest. "Can I have another blanket? I'm cold," I asked in a weak tone. He tossed me a blanket from my wardrobe.

"Oh man, I'll call the school and tell them you're sick."

"But dad, I have to go! I have a test!" I complained.

"You're not going. You can take the test tomorrow," he said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts. You're staying,"

"Fine." Yes! No school! As soon as he left I threw off the covers. I was dying under there!

What I heard next wasn't exactly as expected. Instead of hearing my dad talking to the school, his cell phone rang. Actually, it didn't even get through the first ring before dad picked up. Talk about suspicious.

My curious little soul yearned to know what he was talking about. I rolled out of bed and made my way to my door. Dad wasn't in the living room anymore. I walked to his bedroom as silently as I could, hoping he would be there. He was. I crouched behind the door and strained to hear him speak.

"Sir, is there anybody else who can take this one? My daughter's sick, and her mom's not home to look after her," dad said. I couldn't hear the other line. It's times like this that I wished he would use the landline so I could listen through another phone.

"Yes, sir. I'll be at HQ in thirty minutes." What the heck? HQ?

I peeked out and saw dad hang up and begin to walk out of the room. Crap! I stood and sprinted to my room before dad could notice, which he probably did, but I'd play it cool anyways.

"Kenz! I gotta go to work," he called. I saw him appear in my doorway.

"Why?" I asked in the weakest voice I could.

"Something important came up. You don't need the blankets anymore?" he asked. Crap, I forgot to cover myself again.

"Not right now. I'm getting hot and cold flushes."

"Damn. Honey, I can call your mom, I'm sure she would come home to take care of you."

"Dad, I don't think telling mom that you have to leave is going to help you. She'll just get more pissed," I said.

"I know, but I can't leave you here by yourself. What if you get worse? You need someone here."

"I'll be fine, dad. Chill."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, if I get really sick, I can call mom myself."

"Okay, take care, honey." He kissed my forehead, hugged me tight and then left. I watched him leave and tears welled in my eyes. I usually don't give a damn that dad's away from home more than he is here, but I've gotten used to it. But today, it just got to me. Dad meant everything to me. I hate to admit it, but I did favour him more than my mom. She cared for me, but lately she's been skipping out on me, leaving me to dad, even though she knows his job is demanding and he can't always be there for me. Sometimes I imagine her as the evil comic book villain who will do anything to be able to blame dad. She practically searches for ways to make him the guilty one.

Dad is the one who truly cares about me, and he'll help me through the tough times. Like when, in second grade, when Billy Davidson stole my lunch, Dad taught me to fight. The next day, I left with Billy's lunch. The thought made me smile.

I wanted to know what was keeping my daddy from me so much. I wanted to know why.

* * *

Dad hasn't come home. He hasn't called. He didn't even leave me a text message. I, personally, hate his job. I don't even know what it is exactly, I just know that I want to punch it in the face. But not right now, 'cause I had to get to school and take this damn history test. I haven't studied one bit, and it would really help me if Captain America could help me, but he was probably out somewhere doing the things superheroes do. I tried to envision him kneeling next to my desk and whispering all the answers to the questions on my test.

I snapped back to reality when my cell phone rang. It was Riley, one of my best friends. I have two, Riley and Sofie.

"Sup?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"Dude, you have to get down here! Tony freaking Stark is here!" She squealed so loudly I had to hold my phone five inches from my ear.

"At school?" I asked.

"Nah. At… Damn, he just flew away."

I smirked at my best friend's reaction. She's an awesome person, really, but when she's fangirling about Tony Stark, she becomes a total nut. But I guess that's okay. My celebrity crush is a guy who grew up in the forties, so I really can't judge.

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I stuffed a muffin in my mouth and was out the door.

It took me about half an hour to walk to school, and even then it's if I walk quickly. It was eight o'clock, and school starts at nine-fifteen.

I walked really slowly that morning. I spent the time thinking more than anything. Thinking about my dad. Thinking about where he was.

I kept my eyes trained on the ground in front of me as I walked. I blocked out all my surroundings. It was just me in my own little world. I imagined myself as an elite spy on a mission to save my dad from some evil guys in Europe, and my dad was also a spy who's mission didn't go as planned.

Sometimes I wish that was my life, adventure at every turn, thrilling experiences that only a spy could ever experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys! This chapter has a little bit of excitement in it, so yeah... :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

I was sitting in the boring class that was history, doodling a picture of a skateboard that I really wanted instead of doing my test like I was supposed to. That was until a knock sounded and the principal walked in.

"Ms Barton, your mother is here to collect you," he said. I looked up and saw my mom standing next to him. That was weird. I've never been picked up early from school, and mom would've told me this morning if she was planning to. I shrugged off the thought and packed up my stuff. I began to walk toward the door. I turned my head to my two best friends and said with a grin, "So long, suckers!" before continuing my way. The principal closed the door and turned to go back to his office.

"Have a good afternoon, Ms Barton," he said, waving me and my mom off.

"See ya Mr Brown!" I called, waving back. My mom led me out of the school and I saw the car parked in the lot. And in the back seat sat a pile of suitcases and bags.

"Mom… why are there bags in the back?" I asked slowly, stopping in my tracks.

"We're leaving," mom answered plainly.

"Why…?"

I felt a hand collide with my cheek and a burning sensation overwhelmed me. I brought up my hand to touch my cheek which I could feel was turning red. My mom had never, ever slapped me, or hit me, or punished me physically. Ever.

"Don't question me," she hissed. "Get in."

"No," I said, planting my feet firmly on the ground. A bulldozer wouldn't be able to move me.

I wasn't going to get in the car with a woman who had just slapped me, even if she was my mother.

"What did you say?" she asked threateningly, stepping forward, hand raised.

"No." She was about to slap me again but I ducked. I pushed past her and started running towards home. I had to slow down so I could take off my backpack straps one by one. Eventually I did, and I tossed my bag aside. I felt for my phone in my pocket to make sure I had it and then kept running at full speed. Home was about ten blocks from school, but I had the stamina to run there.

After about six blocks, I stopped and ducked inside a Seven Eleven to catch my breath. I couldn't believe what just happened. My mom tried to take me from dad, to abandon him. She even had to take violent measures to make sure she got it. I meant it when I said my mom didn't use violent punishments. She never touched a hair on my head. The worst I ever got was my laptop taken away or a yelling at. I guess she really wanted to get away. I hid in an aisle and watched mom's car drive past the store. Good.  
I pulled out my cell phone and dialled dad's number. I listened to the repeated ring, but no answer. Great, just what I needed. I would be worrying about him, since he still hasn't come home, but right now I have to get out of this mess.

I tried again, and this time after four rings he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A female voice said. What the heck? It was that chick I saw him with on the weekend, I bet.

I stopped myself from going into and angry rant and said through gritted teeth, "Is Clint there?"

"No, he's in a meeting, sorry. Can I take a message and a name?"

"Yeah. It's Mackenzie. Can you tell him that my mom has gone crazy and tried to kidnap me?"

"Uh, I'll just put him on now," the woman said. I heard footsteps and then the woman saying, "Clint, it's for you. It's urgent." I could hear the sound of the phone being passed to another person and then I heard dad's voice. "Hello?"

"Hey dad,"

"Hey Kenz. Why aren't you at school?"

"Um, who said I wasn't at school?" I said, even though I totally wasn't.

"You're calling me when you're supposed to be in maths."

"Right. Yeah, I'm not at school."

"Where are you?"

"Seven Eleven. Mom's gone nuts! She tried to kidnap me and I managed to get away. I'm hiding out at the Seven Eleven four blocks from home. She slapped me, dad! She's never slapped me."

"Okay, stay there. I'll pick you up in half an hour."

"The shop owner is getting pissed that I'm not buying anything. I'll meet you at home, okay? I'll be hiding in this room underneath-"

"The bathtub," he finished.

"You know?"

"I've always known. I'll see you soon, Kenz. Stay safe for me, okay?"

"Yup. See ya."

I hung up and inhaled a deep breath. I began to walk quickly out of the store because the shop owner was glaring daggers at me now.

I jogged the rest of the way home, but I slowed on my block. I carefully made my way through our neighbours' yards, just in case my mom was home.

I saw the car parked in the front and the front door was open. I watched her stomp out of the house and I hid behind a bush and held my breath, not to tip off my mother that I was there. She slammed the car door shut but didn't bother to shut the house door. Typical.

I watched as she backed out of the driveway and drive off down the street. I stayed frozen until I couldn't see the car anymore.

I entered the house and headed straight to my bedroom. I grabbed a backpack and shoved in all the belongings that my mom hadn't already taken, which was everything but my clothes. Great, all I had was the clothes I was wearing; jeans, a football jersey and my converse. I threw in my laptop in the backpack, along with the framed photo of my dad, mom and me, and one of my friends and me. I zipped the bag shut and headed straight to the bathroom and uncovered the entrance to the passage under the bathtub. After shoving my backpack down there, I slid in myself closed it off.

I laid there, waiting, for what felt like forever, until I heard the sound of the tiles being wiggled out of position and lifted. There I saw the face of my dad.

"Hey, Kenz!" he greeted with a grin. I handed him my bag which he took and tossed aside. He offered me a hand which I grasped tightly, letting him pull me out.

"You okay?" he asked me as he pulled my up to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But can we pleeease get outta here?" I asked.

"Yep, we can check into a hotel until we can find a permanent place to stay," he said, ruffling my hair.

I glanced back at the tiles at the bathtub. I was going to miss it. Speaking of my secret passage, how did my dad know about it?

We walked out of the house and to my dad's car, and I chucked my bag in the back and hopped in the front. My dad got in the drivers seat.

"Dad, how'd you know about the passage?" I asked him as he backed out of the driveway.

"You have your secrets and I have mine," he answered mysteriously.

"Awww dad, tell me!"

He smirked and said, "Nope."

"Pleeeease?" I asked, making the most adorable puppy eyes I could. He glanced at me and shook his head, his smile growing on his lips. I slumped down in my seat. Well, this conversation was going absolutely nowhere.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"New York," Dad replied.

"New York?! But that's like… three hours away!"

"Yeah, and?"

"Three freaking hours!" I repeated for emphasis. "Can't we just take a plane?"

"Don't you want to spend three hours with your dad?" he asked me.

"No. I mean yes. I mean… Ah forget it!" I fumbled. Questions like that are so confusing. Dad chuckled and I elbowed him. I didn't care that he was on the wheel and that we could possibly crash and die.

"So… why New York?"

"It's too far from home for your mother to even consider looking for you there."

"Dad, why did she want to leave? And take me with her?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

"I don't know, Kenz. I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Sup? This is a short but sweet filler, and there will be more action from chapter 6 onwards, I promise. Just bear with me for this one and the next. Also, thanks for all the support :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

"Well this is… pleasant," I said sarcastically when we entered our new house. It was old, smelly and rotting away. I let my suitcase drop to the floor.

"Kenz, think about it this way. Your mom will never think to look here for us," Dad replied.

"That's because this place is as repulsive for me as it is for poop. Really, dad? Couldn't you have found a place that a rat would've wanted to live in?"

"You're exaggerating. It's not that bad, if you painted the walls, redid the floors, the walls and the roof…"

"See, even you hate it!" I exclaimed. "Come on Dad, why did you choose such a crappy place?"

"I don't know… Let's just check-in to a hotel."

"That is the best thing I've heard in a long time! Let's go," I cheered, picking up my bag and walking out of the house. Well, it was more rotten wood pieced together to form the shape of a house.

We entered the car again and went on a hunt for a hotel. Along the way, I did suggest many of the five star hotels in the area, but Dad was reluctant. Trust me, no one can ever con my dad into anything.

We eventually did find a hotel, and it was pretty nice. It was a palace compared to that hell-hole we were almost going to stay at.

When we entered our room, I went straight to the double king bed and collapsed, stretching out over the entire thing.

"Dibs on this bed!" I yelled. "You can have that one," I said to dad, pointing at the couch.

"Uh huh, sure," he said sarcastically. Then he practically wrestled me off the bed and claimed it for himself.

I did a fake whimper and tried to think of a way to get him off the bed, but I really couldn't do anything without hurting him.

Psssh, who am I kidding? I wouldn't be able to hurt my dad. He's too strong for me, but I guess I could beat him with my mind.

I sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll just play on your phone…" I said very sadly. I grabbed his cell phone and plopped down on the couch.

My dad absolutely hated it when I went on his phone. As I held it, it began to vibrate and the name 'Tash' appeared. I was about to answer, but I suddenly felt the phone being snatched from my hands.

"Hi Natasha…"  
"Okay, I'll be right in."

Dad hung up. Well, that was a surprisingly short conversation.

"I gotta go, honey. I'll be back soon. Tomorrow morning at the latest, okay?"

"But it's barely the afternoon!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Kenz. I love you, but this is really important. Now, don't leave the room, answer any phone calls unless they're from me, and keep the room locked up. I love you. Bye."

"More important than me…" I said quietly when the door shut.

What to do… What to do… What can a teenage girl in a hotel without supervision do? Well, there's always luggage cart races… but they're only fun when you're actually racing someone. What about… no. How about… uh uh. Maybe… nope.

Ugh, this is so hard! I guess I could break into other people's rooms and mess with room service from their phones, but none of this stuff is fun when you're on your own. I really want to call Riley or Sofie, but they're still at school. We actually got to New York heaps quicker than I thought we would.

I felt for a remote on the coffee table and switched on the TV. There was nothing good on at this time of day. There were just some news-type shows, cooking shows, that kind of stuff.

I leaned back and let my world fade to black.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. It was dark, and I began to panic. I shot up from my seat and looked around. My heart began to pound.

I felt my heart rate slow. I was in that hotel room, and darkness blanketed the city. It was night time.

I looked over at the digital alarm clock that sat on the bedside table. 00:34.

It was midnight. Dad wasn't home. But he did say he'd be home in the morning, and it is morning. Thirty-four minutes into the morning.

I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep any time soon so I went to look through the pantry.

Stupid! I'm in a hotel room, that has no kitchen. There was a minibar though, but I'm not sure if my dad would appreciate the bill he would get...

Ah, screw it. I threw open the fridge and found several cans of soda and chocolate bars. Sitting on top of the fridge were assorted packets of potato chips.

I gathered all of them into my arms and kicked the fridge door closed. I walked over to the couch and let all of the stuff topple down onto the cushions.

I let myself collapse onto the couch and sink into it. The TV was still rolling and I grabbed the remote to change the channel. I browsed through a few when I found one of my favorite shows. Friends.

I watched as Joey and Ross were in the coffee house, and Ross was pissed at Joey. I laughed as Joey seemed genuinely sorry for whatever he did, and offered to let Ross punch him.

I cracked up when Ross did start to punch him, but Joey ducked and Ross's fist collided with a pole.

The packet of chips I was holding poured out onto my lap. Whoops.

I let myself forget about my problems for the first time in ages.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

It's been two days. TWO DAYS! Dad said he'd be back in the morning, but I guess he didn't mention which morning.

"Morning Kenz," I heard the familiar voice coming from the couch. I had jumped in surprise when I saw him.

"Dad, why were you gone so long?" I had asked him.

"Things got a little out of hand at work. How are you?"

"I'm okay," I lied. I totally wasn't okay with my dad leaving me alone in a hotel room for several nights in a row.

"That's good. You have twenty minutes to get ready," he said.

"For what?"

"It's Monday. I'm enrolling you into a school."

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?" I whined. I really didn't want to go to school, though it would give me something to do.

"You can't lounge around a hotel room all day. Now, come on."

I groaned and headed over to the bathroom to shower. I couldn't exactly tell if today was going to be mildly pleasant or not.

* * *

"Welcome to Eleanor Roosevelt High School!" I stared at the woman in front of me. She was happy, pretty, nice and wore some pretty cool clothes. I grinned, happy that I actually had a cool teacher this time, unlike at my old school where all the teachers wore plain grey clothes, and went to sit down in front of the desk that she directed me to.

As I walked, I felt the stares of the other students burning into me. I sat down and sunk into my seat.

Eventually everybody returned their attention to the teacher and I managed to actually focus. I watched as my teacher, Miss Gallagher I think her name is, wrote up 'The use of comedy in Shakespeare's works' on the white board.

So I'm in English class! LOL, I'm paying less attention than I thought.

I watched the board intensely, trying to make sense of this whole thing. I didn't know that Shakespeare did comedy…

I felt something brush against my arm. The girl sitting next to me had passed me a note. I looked up at her, and she pointed her thumb at the guy sitting next to her.

I could already guess what was written on the paper. Some guys really are douches. I unfolded the paper anyway and read it.

I'm Luke

I was about to write a reply when I felt a shadow cast over me.

"Your answer, Mackenzie?" Miss Gallagher asked. Oh crap, she asked me a question.

"Um… bananas?" I replied. It was the first thing to come to mind.

"Mackenzie, is that a note?" she asked me.

"Uh, not anymore!" I said, scrunching up the paper and tossing it across the room into the bin. It sailed inside smoothly. Score!

I thought about how she called me 'Mackenzie'. I absolutely hated it when people used my full name. 'Kenz', 'Kenzie' and 'Kenza' are all fine, but not my full name.

The teacher was about to scold me, but then the bell rang out through the school. Saved by the bell!

I was out of my seat and the room in a flash. I could feel that someone was jogging behind me, and I was hoping that it wouldn't be Miss Gallagher. I could see out of the corner of my eye the person slow and match my pace.

"Hey," he said. Luke.

"Hi," I said, keeping my eyes trained on the ground. I wasn't too used to guys talking to me at all, especially not on my first day.

"I'm Luke," he said, offering his hand. I wanted so badly to exclaim that he's already told me, but I thought I might have a shot at popularity at this school. I mean, who doesn't want to be popular?

I shook his hand and told him to call me 'Kenz'. I was sure has hell not going to have everyone use my full name.

"What do you have next?" he asked me.

"Drama, Gym, and then Maths after that," I rattled off immediately. I had taken the time to memorize my timetable for Monday.

"Oh, I have gym in third period too! What class are you in?"

"Um… C,"

"Me too. We're doing archery." Archery?! Cool! I've always wanted to try that.

"I can't wait." I noticed that we were passing the performing arts part of the school. "I should get going," I said, turning away and heading inside the room.

It was this massive space, and it had seats at the end. I saw a man and a group of students gathered at the seats. I assumed that it was my class.

I walked up slowly, and the teacher turned around.

"Hello, you're Mackenzie?" he asked me. I nodded. "I'm Mr Steele. Welcome to drama!" I smiled. I didn't have classes like these at my old school. I just took all the academic type subjects and gym. I never really was a fan of the arts, but my dad convinced me to take it here, claiming that it would help my undercover skills. He was the only person who knew about my little obsession with spies.

I sat down with the rest of the students, which there were only about thirteen of. Most were girls, and there were four guys. I studied the group. The guys were obviously drama geeks, and about half of the girls looked to be it too, but there were a few girls that I just got that popular vibe from. Maybe taking this class could get me to the top of the social pyramid.

The girl sitting next to me poked my shoulder lightly and shoved a flyer into my lap.

CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS AT LUNCH TODAY

Meh, why not? It would certainly help me get popular.

I smiled and nodded at the girl before returning my attention to Mr Steele.

"Okay, we're going to start with a bit of improv for warm up. Mackenzie, would you like to start?" I shrugged, got up and walked down to the space.

He began to tell me what I was, and then started up a conversation with me. I had to stay in character the whole way through. I did a British accent during the entire conversation, and I could tell the Mr Steele was impressed.

The whole lesson turned out to be solely based on improv, and it was really pretty.

When we packed all the props up, I began to head out of the auditorium when the girl from before grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Becs. Cheerleading tryouts are on the football field now. You coming?"

"Yeah," I said. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a tank top, denim shorts and a pair of all black converse. It'll do, I guess.

I followed Becs out to the football field where there were three girls in cheerleading uniform, and Becs was wearing one too, and about twenty more girls in normal clothes. I glanced at the bleachers where a couple of the guys were hanging out.

"Okay girls, here's how this'll work. One by one, you'll take the field. After that, we'll decide who moves onto the second part of trials!" Becs called. "Mackenzie, you go first. Show us what you got!"

I gulped. I was no cheerleader. I did gymnastics for a couple years, and my dad's taught me some moves, but I didn't think that'd be good enough for a cheerleader. Oh well. YOLO.

I took the field and just stood there. I could hear the cheerleaders urging me on, telling me to show them my tricks. I took a deep breath before doing two back handsprings, a front handspring, a somersault and the splits to finish.

As I walked off the field, I didn't have time to blink before Becs shoved a uniform into my arms.

"You're on the team!" she exclaimed, hugging me. She seemed nice, unlike the bitches at my old school. Those popular girls were complete jerks compared to these ones. They all seemed nice enough.

I felt my popularity status grow by miles when the cheerleaders made me change into my uniform. Maybe school here won't be so bad after all…

* * *

I was so happy! I was walking back to the hotel that afternoon, my thoughts only of my day. I had made the cheerleading team, a cute (though dim-witted) guy talked to me, and I kicked butt in gym class. I had never done archery before, but I found it pretty easy once I got the hang of shooting the arrow. I hit the bullseye a total of 42 times!

As I walked into the building, I pulled out my key card and headed into the elevator. The walls were completely mirrors, and I couldn't help but admire the cheerleading uniform I was wearing. It was a red dress with the bottom jagged all the way round. There was a massive 'S' on my chest, which stood for 'Sharks', which is our school mascot.

When the elevator doors opened, I skipped out. There was no one around to judge me, so I didn't really care if I looked like a retarded kid. I scanned the key card and pulled our door open.

"Dad! I just had the best-" I started, but then I noticed it was unusually quiet. Dad wasn't home.

I closed the door behind me and walked over the coffee table where I saw a note.

Kenz,

I had to run out to work again. Emergency business trip. I'll be back in about three weeks.. I've left you some money in your suitcase for food if you run out.

I love you,

Dad

God damn it, not again…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

My dad has been home less and less lately, sometimes days, weeks, at a time. He's never told me why, except that it's all for work. So I did the only thing I could; follow him. What harm could come of it? I'd just ditch school for one day, two max.

That morning I prepared the essentials for tailing someone and stuffed them all into a handbag which I found in the back of my closet. I had my phone, three hats, five pairs of sunglasses, and several hair bands.

As soon as I heard the door click shut, I slipped into a floral dress and did my hair in a braid, completely unlike my usual style which was jeans, a shirt and my hair down or in a pony tail.

I looked into the mirror briefly. I didn't recognize myself as I pulled down on the dress. It was short and… a freaking dress! I don't do dresses. I slipped on a random pair of sunglasses and didn't bother with the hat just yet.

I pulled on a pair of converse, the only thing that was actually me in this whole outfit, and was out the door with in a flash.

I followed my dad through the city, keeping about twenty feet behind him. I weaved through the crowds and… I lost him. Damn it! Screw New York.

I sped up and began to scan the entire area for my dad when someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around to see… my dad.

"Hey dad!" I greeted cheerfully. "Ugh, have you seen the rest of the group? We got separated outside the museum and I've been looking for them since."

"What group?" he asked me.

"My history class. Field trip today, remember?"

"Kenz, you don't take history anymore. Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you. I told you, I'm looking for my class. Drama was full so I had to take history."

"Kenz…"

"Hm? Oh, there they are!" I exclaimed, pointing to no where in particular. "Gotta split!" I dashed off in that direction, my dress flying up and my hands desperately tried to keep it down.

I ducked into an alley, out of dad's line of sight. I quickly took my hair out of its braid and left it with its now unnatural curls. I switched my sunglasses, put a hat on my head and walked right out of there, back to following dad. I saw him turn into this building. It was abandoned, as far as I knew. I walked normally, but as soon as the door shut behind him, I took off in a half-walk half-run toward the building.

I reached the entrance and pushed open the door, only, it wouldn't budge. What the heck? It opened so easily for dad. I pushed harder, but when that didn't work, I pulled. I literally tried pushing and pulling in each direction but that never worked. Great, now my arms hurt.

I leant against the wall to rest a bit, and a brick slid away with ease, revealing some sort of scanner. I was about to touch it when a bag was thrown over my head and all I could see was pitch black. I began to kick and struggled, but a needle was jabbed in my arm. I wasn't knocked out, but I felt really drowsy.

* * *

I felt the bag lift off my head after about ten minutes, and after a lot of walking. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark lighting of the room, I took the opportunity to look around. An interrogation room, and my interrogator was standing across the table in front of me. She was wearing a black, skin tight cat suit and her short red curls bounced when she moved.

I smirked. "We meet again," I said. She didn't smile. She didn't even flinch. Her expression was dead serious. I moved my arms to do a mock salute but they were cuffed.

"Mackenzie, what do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she asked me calmly.

"Um, they're metal, most of the time, and they're a device for protec-" This was some weird question, but halfway through I realized what she was actually asking me.

"You're not talking about a shield, are you?" I asked her.

"Don't play dumb! What do you know?"

"That you're in a pissy mood today," I said. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Wow, touchy," I commented. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I know nothing about S.H.I.E.L.D., whatever it is. Is it acronym? Ooh, does it stand for 'Secret Hamper In an Elephant Leg Disguise," I rattled off the first, most random words that came to mind.

Tash seemed to finally get that I didn't know what the heck she was talking about.

"How did you find the building?" she asked me.

"I have a curious little soul. I saw the building and wanted to know what was inside," I explained. She didn't seem to believe me. Of course she didn't. She saw right through my lie.

"Who's watching us?" I asked curiously.

"Nobody," she answered.

"Clearly, when the wall across from me is a window. Well disguised, but the corners where the walls meet of that side are different to the ones on the other side of the room," I explained.

I could tell Tash was impressed. She signalled to the wall and the lights inside the room on the other side of it turned on, and I could see everyone in there. There was some tall dark guy with a trench coat and an eye patch. And some other guy who wore a jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. He was pretty hot, might I add.

I got into a staring (glaring) contest with eye patch dude. It was pretty funny, seeing him glare with one eye. The door was thrown open and a guy who wore a suit similar to Tash's, but suited to a guy. It wasn't a catsuit or anything, but it was something you could fight in. It was my dad.

He began talking to the eye patch guy, and when he looked up to see who was being interrogated, his mouth descended to a frown.

He pushed open a door that seemed to be a part of the interrogation room.

"Kenz, what are you doing here?" he asked me, dead serious.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Some people put a bag on my head and dragged me here." His sights turned to Tash.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" he asked her. Eye patch dude walked into the room.

"Barton, you know her?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, she's-"

"I'm his daughter," I finished.

"Barton, my office. Now," Eye patch man said sternly before leaving.

I saw my dad frown and follow the pirate out of the room.

I turned to face Tash. "Is S.H.I.E.L.D. by any chance an intelligence organization? Like spies and stuff?" I asked. Tash nodded. "That is so cool," I said, earning a glare from her.

"So my dad is a spy?" Tash shook her head.

"Assassin," she said bluntly.

That all makes so much sense now! How he knew about the secret passage at home, why he always came home with injuries, why he wouldn't be home for days at a time. It was because he's a spy! Well, assassin, but assassins are spies too.

I'm going to be asking him a lot of questions at dinner tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Just to clarify something; the other agent in the last chapter was Agent Ward. And I'd like to thank you all for all the support! It really brightens my day when I see so many reviews, favorites and follows, especially after the totally crap week I just had. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were a freaking spy?!" I exclaimed as my dad pulled my arm through the entrance to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

Dad glared at me, signalling me to shut the hell up. It was a bit harsh, since dad never glares at me so damn angrily, but I guess I understood his angle. All the agents were staring at us as dad led me inside.

Dad scanned a key card and his fingerprint to gain access to the room on the other side of the glass doors sitting in front of us. He pulled me through just before the doors slid shut and I was met with the sight of a pirate. Not a pirate, but the pirate. He has to be the first person who truly scares me. But he didn't look as angry as he did before. In fact, he didn't look angry at all.

Dad and I followed him into a room that was very similar to the one that I was in before. An interrogation room.

My dad and I sat on one side of the table, and the pirate sat across from us. He slid a folder across the table to me. I glanced at dad and he nodded, and I began to open it.

It was a file, on my dad.

As I read on, I got more excited and more terrified.

"Holy crap, you're Hawkeye?!" I exclaimed. Oh my god, this is so awesome! My dad is a freaking Avenger! My excitement sort of deflated when I got to the parts about his missions, and his injuries.

He's almost died like twenty times, and been critically injured even more. I've been so close to losing my dad forever, and I didn't even know it. I began tear up and I felt my dad's arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked the pirate. I should really learn his name… "To show me why my dad's always gone? To tell me that you've been sending my dad out on suicide missions without even telling me?!" My voice began to raise.

"No," the pirate replied calmly. "I brought you here to offer you a position in S.H.I.E.L.D. as a junior agent."

Holy freaking cow shit, did that really happen?! Did my dreams of being a spy actually just come true?!

"I'll do it," I said firmly.

"Woah, sir, you didn't tell me you'd be recruiting my daughter," dad butted in.

God damn it. "Pleeease dad," I begged. "Pretty please with explosive arrows on top?" I asked sweetly. Now how could he say no to that?

"No." Crap.

"Come on, dad! You've always told me to go after my dreams, to be what I wanna be. And now that I've been offered it, you say no?!"

Dad shook his head.

"Barton, she'll just be training. She will not be participating in any missions. If anything, this will keep her more safe. Eventually people will come after her, and she needs to prepared," the pirate said.

After a moment (a very long one), dad finally agreed. "Okay, but no missions. Just training, and she is to be given level one clearance. No higher."

"Of course. Agent Barton, you are dismissed. I'd like to have a word with Mackenzie."

Dad was reluctant, but he left the room knowing that he could trust the pirate enough to leave me with him.

"Mackenzie, I'm Director Nick Fury," he said after dad left.

"Oh thank god! I was afraid it'd be something along the lines of Pirate McPirate-Pants," I said, acting relieved. I was hoping to get a bit of laughter from the guy, or at least a smile.

"This is serious, Mackenzie." By his tone, I knew he meant it. I didn't say a thing, so he continued. "I need you to swear your loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D., and to vow that you will follow all of my orders."

"I swear my loyalty and I promise to follow your orders," I repeated.

"Good."

"Is that it?" I asked him, prepared to stand up from my seat.

"Not yet. There's a few things you need to know."

"Okay..."

"You'll be living here in a room next to your father's. He's your assigned supervising officer, so he'll be training you each morning and after school..."

"Hold on. I get to be a spy, and I still have to go to school?!"

"You cannot vanish of the face of the earth, Mackenzie. You must continue attending school as not to arouse suspicion. Are we clear?"

"But-" I stopped when I noticed the icy glare that was fixed on my face.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. You're dismissed."

I stood up, my chair scraping loudly against the floor.

In just ten minutes, my life had changed drastically. I was excited as heck, but I couldn't tell if my life just took a turn for better or for worse, and that thought scared me a little.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Just another filler, but I promise there will be plenty of action from the next chapter onwards. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. 'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close._

I stirred and opened my eyes slowly. I had to blink a couple times to adjust to the light. I rolled over and snatched my phone from the bedside table to dismiss my alarm.

It was five in the morning. God, who wakes up this early?! I sat up on my bed and checked my email on my phone.

I had one new email from Riley. She talked about what school was like for her and Sofie, now that I was gone. But mostly she talked about Tony Stark, and how his mansion recently got blown up. I wondered if I'd ever get to meet him, now that dad's in the Avengers with him.

I quickly sent a reply about life at school and stuff like that. I didn't dare tell her that I just got recruited into an intelligence agency as a spy. I knew that was completely, totally classified.

I was about to put my phone back on the bedside table when my door burst open. I was in such shock that my arm flew up and I flung my phone away.

"Hey dad," I said as I picked up my phone. Crap. It had a cracked screen. I held it up to show dad and had a pained expression on my face. Truth was, I didn't really give a damn for it, I just wanted to make dad feel as guilty as possible.

"Kenz, you ready?"

"Not unless you want me to train in my pyjamas."

"Hurry up. Meet me in the gym in ten minutes."

I groaned and dragged myself to the shower. I didn't bother washing my hair and I was out in three minutes. That's got to be some sort of record, right? I'm usually in for like half an hour.

I put on a black tank top, pink shorts and my white and pink runners. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail and made sure to brush my teeth before I left.

When I left my room, I got totally confused. Where the fudge is the gym?! I started walking in a random direction, hoping it'd be the right one. After about fifteen minutes, I found myself in front of room 16F. My room. I was walking in circles. Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought. I started in a different direction and turned left at the first intersection of halls. After about three minutes of walking, I was out of the living quarters of the facility. S.H.I.E.L.D. housed a lot of agents.

I kept walking straight, and soon I could see a figure turn into my hallway. It was my dad.

"You're late," he said plainly.

"Well, you can't just chuck me in the middle of this massive building and expect me to know my way around," I retorted.

"Did you look at the map on your door?" he asked me. There was a map on my door?!

"No…"

Dad smirked. "If you want to be a spy, you need to be more observant and, not to mention, very hard to scare," he said, referring to my phone's cracked screen.

"Hey, you caught me off guard. Besides, no missions for me, remember?" I said, repeating dad's words with distaste. I absolutely hated the fact that I wouldn't get to go on missions.

"Here's the gym," dad announced as we walked into this huge space. There was a massive area just for running and other exercises like that. There was the usual gym equipment sitting to the left.

"Cool…" I said, unenthusiastically. Don't get me wrong, I love sport, but who likes being in a gym? I preferred being outside.

"Kenz, start with five laps for warm-up." I groaned and started in a slow jog. My muscles were still a little stiff since I only just woke up, but after the second lap I was running at a steady pace.

When I finished, I saw dad hanging up a punching bag. Oh goody…

I jogged over to him just as he clipped the bag into place. He showed me the correct way to punch. He brought out some tape and showed me how to tape my fists. I positioned myself in front of the bag and threw the hardest punch ever. The bag barely moved, and my hand was in agony. What the hell is that thing made of?!

I continued punching, but not so hard this time. My dad didn't say anything, so I assumed I was doing it right. I could feel beads of sweat forming and sliding down all sides of my face. I really didn't like this. I was fit, and I was fast, but in no way was I strong.

"Okay, that's enough," dad said after about fifteen minutes. My arms were dead. I really didn't understand how they were still punching. "Let's do some target practice."

"Cool! Do I get a bow and arrow like you?" I exclaimed. This is so cool!

"No. We'll go for something a little smaller." Huh? He pulled out a sling shot from his belt. Holy shit, I get a sling shot!

"Sweet!"

It took me a little while to get familiar with it, but after a few shots, I was almost pro. Almost.

I hit the target and sometimes I was close to the bullseye, but I think I did pretty well.

I loved shooting with the contraption so much that dad got bored and left after about half an hour of watching me just shoot at the target. The ammo was just a little ball that morphed into a dart mid-flight. I knew that dad had poisonous, explosive and trick arrows, and probably heaps more that I didn't know about. I couldn't help but wonder if I would get similar ammo for my slingshot.

* * *

I sat at a table in the S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria with a tray of the healthiest food I have ever seen. I could not see myself eating it at all. I scanned over all the agents in the room. I was the only kid. All the rest were adults, whether they were agents, doctors and nurses, or engineers. I felt really out of place, until I caught sight of the table next to mine. A boy, around my age with brown hair and brown eyes sat, moving his fork around his bowl of pasta.

Why does he get pasta?! Why do I have to have a damn salad?!

I stood up and marched over to his table, sitting down across from him and slamming the tray onto the table in front of me.

"Hi," I said cheerfully. I needed to know how he got pasta. Besides, he wasn't bad to look at. "Where did you get that pasta?" I said straight off the bat.

"The kitchen," he replied with a slight smirk, but I could tell that he seemed pretty down.

"I meant, how did you get that pasta? I want some. Do I have to steal it myself, or do I ask the cafeteria chicks for some?"

"You steal it." He was being sarcastic, but I played along anyway. It wouldn't hurt to go on my own little mission anyway, since I can't go on proper ones.

"Really? Sweet." I stood up from my seat. "I'm Mackenzie, by the way," I said before heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"Kenz, really? You stole from the kitchen?!" Dad exclaimed.

"What? I wanted pasta…"

"You should've at least done it without getting caught!"

"In my defence… wait, what?" I thought he'd be mad, but he's encouraging me. Weird.

"Kenz, next time just ask for pasta. Or be more careful."

"Yes, sir," I said, doing a mock salute.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Bonjour mes amis! I'm in New Caledonia for vacation, and I have internet access! I didn't think I'd be able to post, but it looks like I can! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

My fist collided with the punching bag harder. Sweat poured down my face. I was training.

I punched harder with each hit. The bag actually moved now. I was getting stronger.

"You look tired," a voice said. I steadied the punching bag and spun around to see a boy. It was the guy from the cafeteria, who encouraged me to steal pasta. Did I mention he's hot? Anyways, I've seen him down here at night a lot, training.

I unwrapped the bandages that covered my fist as I walked toward him.

I stopped about a foot in front of him. "Sup?" I asked, a smile playing at my lips as l unwound the bandages.

"I was sent to inform you that Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have been sent on an urgent mission."

"A mission? Since when?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

"They left ten minutes ago via quinjet." He turned to leave but I grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around.

"Where did they go?" I asked him, panic taking over.

"That's classified."

"Bullshit. Why are you allowed to know and not me?" I snapped. I'm Agent Barton's daughter, so, of all people, I should be able to know!

"I don't know where Agents Barton and Romanoff are, or what their mission is. If you want to know so badly, ask Fury or Hill."

"What level clearance do you have?" I asked him.

"Four," he answered. Hm, I'm level one, and I need to be level eight to know anything about the mission, unless…

* * *

I laid in the air vent above the mission command station, the centre of HQ. You have to admit, it was pretty stupid of them NOT to booby trap the vents or even put security cameras or sensors in there. I already did a full scan and found nothing, but I figured dad had disabled everything. He told me that he spent a lot of time in the air vents at S.H.I.E.L.D..

I was in a position where I could hear absolutely everything, but see nothing. I tried to move as quietly as possible to the nearest grate where I could see everything in the room. I sucked in a breath and wiggled through slowly. I eventually made it to the grate and was able to see everything; the massive screen with mission updates, several computers, and some agents standing around talking.

"What's their status?" I heard a guy ask. That pirate, Director Fury

"They've infiltrated the base," an agent answered. She was really pretty, if you asked me, but she was dangerous. Maria Hill.

I watched the screen that had the map of Rome, in Italy, and two constantly blinking lights at the Colosseum. But then one light disappeared.

I heard another agent call out, "We've lost connection with Barton!"

"Do we have an extraction team ready?" another asked.

"Romanoff and Barton don't have extraction teams on their missions," Maria said, shutting the others up. No extraction team?! But my dad could die! Damn it, S.H.I.E.L.D.. My dad has lost connection with HQ. For all we know, he could be dead, or injured, or… or… dead!

I'm gonna have to take this into my own hands. I took the time to commit the map to memory before retreating back to my room.

* * *

I slipped into my S.H.I.E.L.D. catsuit and tucked several guns and knives into my belt, pockets, and even my boots, and of course my trusty sling shot. I pulled on my black S.H.I.E.L.D. fingerless gloves and tied my blonde hair into a high pony tail and grabbed the backpack that I'd packed earlier. It had the essentials; clothes, extra weapons, and snacks. I grabbed a comm unit and stuck it in my ear before slinging the backpack on my shoulder. I shut off the lights of my room and stepped outside, closing the door as quietly as possible. I crept down the dark hall toward the gym, where I knew I'd find the person I needed.

I entered and let my backpack drop with a thud before approaching him. The hotty with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I need your help," I said.

"With what?" he asked, not looking up from the punching bag and not stopping for a moment.

"I need you to take me to Rome,"

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I know you're a really nice person who would help me out because my dad is going to freaking die!" I said, my voice raising at each word.

"How do you know he's in Rome?"

"I'll tell you if you take me." He didn't say anything in response.

"Please…" I said, pausing so he could fill in his name. My voice shook, I was on the verge of crying.

"Jake. Fine, Barton, I'll take you," he said, finally stopping punching the bag. He walked beside me back to the door, unwrapping his hands.

"I just need to get my stuff…"

"No need. I took the liberty of packing your stuff myself when I came up with the idea."

"How did you know I'd help you?"

"It's a girl thing," I replied. I picked up the backpack and shoved it into his arms. "It's in there, underneath all my stuff."

"What am I flying?" he asked as we entered the air field.

"The quinjet."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the weird formatting in the last chapter. I uploaded it from my iPod, so I think that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

"The quinjet?! Are you insane?!" Jake exclaimed.

"Possibly. Now hurry up before someone notices we're missing," I said. I did a sort of half-walk half-jog to the jet and pulled Jake behind me.

We entered the jet which was under a blanket of darkness. I shut the door behind us and switched the lights on.

"Sweet!" I said, looking around the jet.

"Mackenzie! I can't fly this thing, I can only fly basic systems!"

"Oh come on, how hard could it be?" I said, glancing over at the front of the jet.

"Holy crap…" I muttered. Jake was right, this would be hard. There were so many freaking controls!

Suddenly alarms blared and shouts were heard from the building. S.H.I.E.L.D. was onto us.

"Well, we don't have a choice. Either you fly this thing or S.H.I.E.L.D. punishes us."

Jake seemed to comply when he tossed the backpack aside and settled into the pilot's seat. I collapsed in the co-pilot's seat.

He was putting on his seatbelt, but I could already hear the bullets hissing past the plane, some even hitting us.

"Go! No time for seatbelts!"

Jake got the point and attempted the controls. I could feel the plane jerk forward before going into a smooth take off. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the jet lift off the ground.

My eyes glued the screen that showed the footage from the rear-view camera. They weren't following us. They probably got that we weren't threats and that we'd eventually return with their precious plane.

Jake eventually set the jet to autopilot, so we could both relax for a little while.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be too hard!" I exclaimed. He smiled slightly.

"Why do you want to do this?" he asked me, looking straight into my blue eyes.

"I don't know. My dad's in trouble, I know that much. And he doesn't have an extraction team, so…"

"Kenz, I get it, you're worried that you might lose your dad. I've been there. But you have to know that your dad and Romanoff, they're good. They've never had an extraction team to back them up, and they've always made it out alive," he told me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem."

"You've been there? What happened?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Mission gone wrong," he answered softly. I look at him, urging him to go on with the look in my eyes.

He got my message, but kept his mouth shut. I guess this was a touchy subject for him.

I turned my gaze forward, staring straight ahead into the darkness. We could see city lights below, and it made me realize that I may not be returning any time soon.

"Jake?" I asked after a while.

"Hm?" he said, turning his attention to me.

"We need a plan," I said.

"Oh really? I thought you'd be the kind of girl who would skydive down and YOLO it." That made me laugh. I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Come on, I'm not that bad."

"Let's see, you-"

"Okay, okay! You don't need to list my every flaw," I exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, it would be quite a long list…"

"Shut up. Okay, you've been on missions before, right?" I asked him.

"Nope. You're not allowed on missions 'til you're eighteen. I'm seventeen," he answered. So he's a year older than me.

"How about you stay up in the air with the reflection panels on, and I'll parachute down?"

"Sounds good, except for the fact the no agent would ever parachute down so close to enemy base. You'd probably get shot out of the air."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure you don't die."

"Whatever. Okay, I'll drop here-" I said, showing him a spot a few blocks from the colosseum, "-and then I'll run to there. You come back and stay above the colosseum. I'll have my comm and a camera on my suit so you follow my progress. I also have a tracking device in my shoe. If you get any indication that they know you're here, then leave. Got it?"

"Okay," Jake nodded.

I stood and went to the back of the plane where all the parachutes and equipment was kept.

"How much longer?" I called as I pulled out a parachute.

"About an half an hour," Jake replied. I could already feel the nerves building up.

I strapped the parachute to my back and checked that I had everything. Comms, camera, weapons… everything.

I double, triple checked that I was ready, and stood by the exit, waiting.

The time neared, and the butterflies in my stomach felt as if they were high and on some sort of bouncy castle.

"You ready?" Jake called. I gulped and nodded.

The door of the plane slowly began to open.

"Good luck!" he yelled through the hiss of the wind.

I sucked in my breath and jumped.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas guys! Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy lately so I haven't been able to update. I'll post another one tomorrow night to make it up to you. Also please check out ****_Nothing Exciting Ever Happens in a Bakery_ by Ophelia Lokisdottir (co-written with MysteryGal5, I love my COOKIE MINNIONS and myself). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

I tried to get myself out of the tangle that was my parachute. It was a struggle, but I managed somehow. I gathered the parachute into my arms and disposed of it in a trash can. I was in the middle of Rome, and I had no idea where to go.

"Reflection panels activated." I heard Jake's voice through my comms unit.

"So… where do I go now?" I asked him.

"Hm, go straight and then turn left at the first intersection. You should be able to see the Colosseum about two hundred feet ahead of you."

"Thanks," I said. I started walking, following Jake's directions. I passed an alley and some creepy guy jumped out at me.

"What do I do?" I asked Jake through the comms as I backed away from the guy.

"You want to infiltrate a highly guarded facility and you can't even fight off a drunk homeless guy?" he retorted.

I ignored Jake and punched the guy's chin and then kicked him away from me.

"You were saying?" I asked cockily as I walked away from the guy who was now laying unconscious on the ground.

I could practically see Jake smiling on the other end. "Why is it so deserted?"

"Uh, I don't know," he replied. Damn, this better not have something to do with the people at the Colosseum.

"Have you hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. yet?" I asked him. We had agreed that he would hack S.H.I.E.L.D. to get information on my dad's mission.

"Doing it now… got it."

"So, who are we dealing with?"

"An organization called 'Black Venom'. They were the ones who were responsible for the assassination of JFK."

"Why would Italians want to kill the U.S. president?"  
"Black Venom headquarters are in Rome. They're a global organization and have bases in every country."

"God damn it, my dad's in the hands of terrorists."

"He's probably not. Maybe he went too far underground to get a signal."

"Maybe. I'm starting regret ever having this idea."

"It's not too late. I can come and pick you up," Jake offered.

"No. I'll do it. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"If you say so. Just be careful."

"What are you, my mom? Chill bro, I'll be fine," I responded.

"Kenzie, I found a map of the place! Your dad must've sent it through to S.H.I.E.L.D.. I'll patch it through to your pad now."

"Did you just call me Kenzie?" I asked, shocked. No one's called me that before, apart from my mom. I always thought of it as a cute nickname, something you only call someone really close to you.

"Yeah... Why?"

"No reason. Did you send that map yet?" I said quickly, changing the subject.

"Yep."

I grabbed my mission pad from my belt. It had a little slot where you can keep stuff like phones or mission pads. A mission pad is this really thin piece of glass, which is a screen, and it's only about the size of an iPhone. It's connected directly to S.H.I.E.L.D., and people at HQ use it to send agents intel if comms aren't available, or if its visual information, like a map.

"Okay... So which entrance should I take?"

I stared at the map. There were seven levels, all underground, and there were six possible entrances, all labelled on the map.

"From what I can see, entrances one, three, four and six are all heavily guarded. I can't tell if two and five have guards," Jake responded.

"Is there any other way in that I could slip through unnoticed?" I asked.

"Well, only if you can dig your way in."

"Damn. Okay, I need you to fly out toward entrances two and five and tell me if there are guards.

"Yup." I waited for a few minutes, and I kept walking. I was now less than fifty feet from the Colosseum.

"Uh, Kenz, they're all... dead."

"Huh?"

"All the guards, they're dead.."

"Perfect. For which entrance?"

"All of 'em. Your dad and Romanoff must've just attacked them."

But I saw something, and knew that Jake was wrong.

"Or not." I quickly ducked behind the nearest car but kept my eyes trained on the person. "Jake, there's a sniper positioned at the top of the building on the Colosseum's left. Do a scan. I want to know if he's one of ours."

After a few moments, Jake spoke up. "Carlos Rodriguez. He's Spanish and there are no records of him in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database. Either he's kept a very low profile, or erased everything we've ever had on him."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. should have back-ups though?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they're hidden. It'll take me a while to hack."

"Do it." I went into a slow jog to get to the location faster. I was right next to the colosseum now, blending into the darkness. I pulled out my pad again and tried to commit the map to memory. I couldn't risk taking it out when I was inside, because I would lose so much time. I worked out which entrance was closest to me and headed in that direction.

I was so glad that I had Jake in my ear the entire time. It's sort of nice to have someone help you and give you support, even from a distance.

"Okay, got it. Shit…"

"What?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

"Carlos Rodriquez is a trained rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. sniper."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Jake said it like I was a complete idiot.

"Carlos could be siding with us on this one, maybe, if the organization he works for now is against Black Venom," I explained.

"Maybe, or his organization wants to move in before us. Maybe Black Venom have something that everyone wants, and that might be why S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Hawkeye and Black Widow in."

"Whatever, but can you please keep an eye on that guy. I really don't wanna die today."

"Yeah, yeah, I just wish you'd let me in on the action a bit."

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me.

I found the entrance, and my heart began to pound right out of my chest.

"I'm going in."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Yo, Merry Christmas! Sorry for the weird formatting again. I'm uploading from my iPod, so that is why. I'll fix it as soon as I get access to a computer. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

I crept through entrance three, stepping over and around the dead bodies of the guards. There were pools of blood surrounding the bodies, and I was totally grossed out. I managed to, somehow, avoid stepping in the blood.

As I walked in through the entrance, I found a dead end. It looked like what the tourists would see, but I knew there was something behind those walls. I approached the wall and moved my hands over the bricks, searching for one that was out of place.  
I felt one that was more smooth, and was more inside the wall than the others. I pushed against that brick and the wall split, revealing a brightly lit hallway. There was no one as far as I could see, but there were security cameras everywhere.  
"Jake, can you hack into the camera feed?" I whispered.  
"Yeah, just gimme a sec… Okay, you're clear. You have about ten seconds to get to the end of that hall before the system goes back online." Hearing that, I sprinted to the end of the hall, locating the blind spot of all the cameras.  
"I was not expecting to stand out this much," I hissed into my comms unit. I did not expect all the floors and walls to be a bright white color.  
"Yeah, well, I have the camera feed, I'll tell you if someone's coming."  
"Yeah, thanks…" I said sarcastically. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall but I didn't dare move from the blind spot, because I knew that whoever was monitoring the feed would send more guys after me.  
"Kenz, they're bulky and have a rifle each. Both about six foot. You'll have to beat them with your speed and intelligence. Your strength won't help you here."  
I stayed silent and slowly pulled out my sling shot. I placed a small round metal ball in the band. I pulled the band back and then released. I watched the little ball morph into a dart, and hit the neck of one of the guards that just came into view. The guy instantly dropped, and his buddy noticed me. He charged at me, and I quickly manage to shoot another dart at him, and he dropped when he got hit.  
"Kenz, six guys are coming your way. I suggest you get your guns ready."  
"On it." I stuck my sling shot back into its slot in my belt and grabbed two guns. I started slowly walking toward the next intersection of halls. Once I got there, I pulled up right against the wall. I heard the footsteps growing louder. The guys came running through and they ran right past me, but noticed I was there. I shot a few bullets, just enough to slow the lot down before taking off down the hall opposite the direction they came from. I remembered from the map that their prison cells are down that way, and if they did have my dad, then he would be over there.  
The halls suddenly went dark, and red flashing lights accompanied with a blaring alarm followed me down the hall. Great, I've alerted them.  
"Kenz, you're heading straight into trouble. They've gone into lockdown. You'll be trapped."  
"Great," I grumbled sarcastically.  
"You can make it into through to the prison if you hurry up. You have four seconds."  
"Jake, I'm stressed enough without you babbling my ear the whole time!" I snapped. I was panicking, and my legs were moving faster than they ever have before. I saw the bars slowly sliding down, ready to black my path. I dropped to the ground and slid underneath, just missing having my neck snapped.  
I immediately stood back up and pulled out my slingshot and a few explosive balls. I set up the slingshot, and was ready to shoot. I walked down the hall slowly, but there was no one, and I heard nothing but the alarms. The red lights illuminated the room in flashes.  
"Mackenzie, the system's down. I don't have access to the map or anything. You're on your own from here."  
"Jake, I can't hear you very well. Why are you breathing so heavily? Are you running?"  
"No…"  
"Jake!" I hissed. "You were meant to stay in the jet!"  
"Kenz, shut the hell up, or you will get caught. If you value your life, let me come and shut up."  
I remained quiet, and kept my slow, steady pace. I kept my slingshot in front of me, prepared to shoot.

* * *

It all happened so quickly. It comes back in flashes. A massive group of men attacked me, and then I was sitting in a cell, back-to-back with Jake. I had cuts on my head and bruises covered my body. I had a split lip and I'm pretty sure I sprained my wrist.  
My arms were cuffed to Jake's.  
"Where are we?" I croaked a few minutes after I woke up.  
"I believe we are in a cell," Jake replied in a stuck up know-it-all voice. I giggled, but then began to cough and sputter.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, even though I really felt like total crap. My lungs hurt, my head was killing me, and so was my wrist, and not to mention those cuts were stinging so bad.  
"You sure?"  
"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.  
"So, how's life?"  
"Well let's see, I'm injured, stuck in a cell in the enemy's headquarters, handcuffed. So yeah, life's pretty good."  
"Right, stupid question."  
"Ya think?"  
We sat in silence for the next few minutes, and I took the time to look over myself properly. I was still wearing my suit and my boots, but all of my weapons, and my pad had been taken, as well as my earpiece. But then I had an idea.  
"Hey, were you awake when they cuffed us?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he replied.  
"Is it possible for us to twist around so that our hands are in front?" I asked.  
"There should be," he answered. "Lie on your stomach."  
"Okay…" I did as he told me. He stood up and kept his hands close to mine so that he wouldn't pull me up with him.  
"Move your arms forward and then stand up." I did so, but I felt pain shoot through my wrist. I stood up, trying to ignore the pain. I watched as Jake did the same with his arms. Now our hands were in front of our bodies.  
I started to sit down, and Jake had no choice but to follow. When we did, I reached over and began to untie my right boot shoelaces. I pulled off my boot and felt for the little ammo ball for my sling shot.  
"Okay, Jake, this is going to hurt a bit, but it should get the cuffs off," I said. I instructed him to lay our arms on the floor and I managed to place the little explosive on the lock. I activated it, and a little light began flashing. Then it exploded.  
The cuffs came loose and slid off our hands with ease.  
"That wasn't too bad."  
"That's 'cause it was a mild one. I forgot which one I kept in my boot."  
"Nice one. Do you have another one?"  
"Nope. One can only take so much discomfort when there's a little ball in their boot."  
"Right, well-"  
What was that? "Shhh, do you hear that?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Did you guys watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. today? What an episode, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

"What?"

"Footsteps. Someone's coming. Quick, get your hands behind your back!" We leaned against each other and kept our hands together behind us, looking as if we never got the cuffs off.

"Shit," I hissed. "The cuffs are over there!" I nodded in the direction of the cuffs that were lying in the middle of the floor.

"Kenz, look! They have cameras."

"Crap. Okay, what's done is done, so be cool when they come. Oh hey, that rhymed!"

"Hello kiddies," a voice said. Both Jake and I snapped our heads in that direction. I suddenly realized just how big of a mistake it was to come here, thinking I, a teenage girl, could save a highly trained assassin. I could feel my fear show on my face.

"What do you want?" Jake demanded, voice strong and steady.

The man ignored Jake's question. "I must say, I am impressed that two kids managed to break into my facility," he said in a thick British accent. I was expecting him to be Italian.

I watched as he looked me and Jake up and down. "S.H.I.E.L.D., hm? And you must be Mackenzie Barton, daughter of Hawkeye," he said. How the hell did he know that?! He must've seen my completely confused and worried expression because he then went on to say, "S.H.I.E.L.D. have been monitoring us, but we've been keeping tabs on them too. I have people on the inside. I know everything that goes on inside S.H.I.E.L.D.."

I froze. I couldn't come up with any witty retorts, any snarky comments, or even a clever insult. I felt completely helpless against this guy. I couldn't even attack the guy. My mind blanked and I'd forgotten in an instant everything my dad had taught me. His words managed to break my walls and hurt me on the inside, and the only hope I had of getting out of here alive was the feel of Jake right beside me.

What surprised me next was that I felt the warmth of Jake's body against me disappear and I saw the man get knocked down. Jake pinned him to the floor.

"Kenz, search him for weapons," he said, still keeping the guy on the ground. He was struggling though, with the guy squirming. I must say, for a guy who's in charge of one of the world's deadliest organizations, he was pretty bad at the whole physical part of things. Jake made it easy for himself and knocked the guy out cold.

I crawled over to Jake and began to search the guy.

"Bingo!" I found a couple of things. Three guns, a walkie talkie, a tazer, and a key card.

I pulled all of them out and spread them out on the ground. I slid the two guns to Jake and I kept one of them and the tazer for myself. I handed Jake the key card and I took the walkie talkie.

We left that cell looking like total bosses.

I held my gun close to my chest as we walked through the halls. I was scared shitless, but all my training has not prepared me for what I saw next. I felt a way of emotions wash over me, drown me. I felt angry, sad and afraid. Tears streamed down my face as I ran toward the body. I collapsed in front of it.

"Please don't be dead. Daddy, please don't be dead," I kept muttering to myself over and over again. The river of tears never stopped.

I felt my body being pulled away from dad's.

"Kenz, we have to go. They're coming," Jake said, dragging me away.

"No!" Using the strength I never knew I had to pull away from him and return to my dad.

I was torn. It felt like someone took my heart and chopped it up into little pieces. I felt vengeful. I wanted, needed, to make whoever did this pay. Big time.

But right now, I just wanted to lay with my dad. I wanted no one else, just my daddy. But I could feel Jake pulling me away again.

"We have to go NOW!"

"Jake, let me go!" I screamed at him. But he wouldn't. I didn't manage to break free this time. Instead I was being pulled away from my dad's dead body, and I'd never see him again. That thought really hurt me. My sadness grew, my tears took over and completely blurred away the sight of my dad.

I could move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**I had to post this quickly so I wouldn't leave you all suffering after the last chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

"Kenz! Kenz, wake up!" My shoulders shook. My eyes shot open, hoping that my dad somehow reincarnated and that he was right next to me. But it wasn't my dad; it was Jake.

I didn't say a thing. I just stared into the wall, not moving a muscle. The cell was completely different, so I figured that we were caught again and put in a more secure one.

"Kenzie, are you okay?" Well that's a bit of stupid question.

"No, I'm not fucking okay!" I screamed, and not using that profanity lightly. "My dad's dead." I felt the tears coming again. I didn't try to wipe them away.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, totally confused.

"Some jackass will pay for what he did to my dad."

I didn't expect Jake to lean over and wrap his arms around me. "It was all just a crazy dream."

I didn't say anything. I leaned into his shoulder and allowed myself to calm down. I was relieved that dad wasn't dead, but also shocked. That dream felt so real, and I let it get to me. I never realized until then that something like a dream can wreck a person like it had me.

After a while, I asked, "Were you awake when they got us?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"And you know which way we have to go?"

"Yeah."

We returned to silence after that. I drew up a plan in my mind, and I could tell that Jake was doing the same thing.

I felt his grip around me tense a bit every few minutes. "Jake, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied, but I wasn't so sure. He didn't look completely fine.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Jake, you can tell me anything," I told him. I could tell he needed a friend, and that's exactly what I'll be.

"It's nothing, Kenz. Don't worry about it." I wanted to know so bad, but I didn't know how to find out without pushing him too far.

After a few moments, his grip on me tensed and tightened again, before releasing again.

"Jake, sometimes it helps to talk about it."

"It doesn't matter, okay?!" he snapped.

"Okay, sorry," I apologized. I didn't want to push him too far.

An arrow suddenly shot at the lock of the door, and it scared me shitless. I was not expecting that.

The tip of the arrow began to flash red and beep before exploding. The lock on the door burst and my dad came running in. I was up on my feet in an instant, squeezing the life out of him.

"Come on," he said. He pulled out his bow and handed me and Jake two guns each. "This way."

We followed behind dad, and Jake made sure I was in between him and dad.

I kept glancing back at Jake every few seconds. I could stop thinking about him. I was worried and I wanted to help him with whatever is bothering him.

We kept walking, but it was a sort of half jog. A massive barred barrier began to fall on top of me. I yelped and jumped forward, narrowly missing being squashed like an ant. But Jake was on the other side.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Kenz, I need you to go now. You'll find Natasha beside the exit."

"No. I'm not leaving Jake here," I said firmly. He was kind of my best friend. We've known each other for such a short time but I feel like we've been through so much together already.

"I'll get him out. I promise. Now go."

I was reluctant, but I ended up turning and running outside. I seriously hoped that I wouldn't run into anybody on my way, but knowing my luck, I probably would. I turned a sharp left and found dead body after dead body. I saw Natasha standing at the end of the hall with her hands on her hips.

I ran as quickly as I could to her, and then she led me outside to where she'd hidden the quinjet. I guessed she'd found the one Jake and I used.

We entered the jet and I sat at the back. I was stared straight ahead into nothing in particular, shaking a little bit, and I couldn't stop.

"Mackenzie, it's going to be fine. Jake will be fine. Your dad is good at what he does." I kept staring straight ahead but nodded.

Time passed, ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes… and there was still no dad and Jake.

But then two figures emerged into the jet. I ran up and hugged the life out of Jake.

Once we were in the air and settled, I asked, "What was the mission anyway?"

"To get this." Dad held up a USB.

"Ooh, what's on it?"

"That's classified," Tash said. Even though she was at the stick, I could just tell that she was smirking.

"Oh come on! Dad?"

"She's right. You're only a level one."

"Jake?"

"Sorry, Kenzie, that's classified," he replied, also wearing a smirk.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours. It's just funny when you're frustrated." He earned a very hard punch in the shoulder for that.

"Kenz, remember what I taught you? You need to get closer for an effective punch," dad reminded me.

"What, so now you're all ganging up on me?" Jake asked, acting offended.

Dad and I high-fived, both of us smirking at Jake. Bartons stick together.


End file.
